The Shattered Earth  :WARNING! 18 ONLY!:
by Kouzai
Summary: This is a test for a new series of books I'm working on. I'll upload part of the first chapter and the prologue at first and if it gets a good review from the readers I'll continue. Do not worry though, I will still be continuing my Dragon Warriors story
1. Prologue: The Shattering Wars

Prologue: The Shattering Wars

500 000 years ago, man as a species took it's first steps into existence. This was long before technology existed, and the world of man was at peace. There was no war, no fighting, no killing, and no crime. Humans coexisted with one another, surviving and hunting together peacefully. For hundreds of thousands of years man lived peacefully. Man continued to evolve, and in 10 000 B.C. creating the first known civilizations. Human's continued to coexist even now, trading with one another, allowing each other to grow stronger. For a long time the people prospered and peace existed. Until 4000 years B.C. when technology first came into being. At first it wasn't so bad, and man used these new tools to help make their lives easier, and to help each other, until man created weapons, and with the creation of weapons came the creation of armies and militaries. These armies were at first used for protection, but after two thousand years of tension, war finally broke out. And peace was destroyed. Empires expanded, and man began to kill man. People used wars to gain power and thousands died in their efforts to control more land for their people. Slowly, peace slid into myth. And even though brief periods of it existed, it was a false peace, broken at the slightest push. Soon years began to pass, and years became decades, decades became centuries, and centuries millennia. Time and time again, humans continued to war with each other, more slaughter and blood being spilt as new weapons were brought into the mix.

And once guns were brought into the world, man had fallen far beyond redemption. Their greed and bloodlust had overtaken them, and peace was no longer a reasonable option. For with the creation of guns, came the creation of explosives like grenades, mines, missiles and bombs. And during the First World War, these new weapons were the most dreaded of all. And by the time the Second World War came along, man had created far worse creations, war machines like tanks, war planes, submarines, war ships and much more. From there it was only ten years before another Arms Race started, one that would lead to the creation of what was the "World's Most Destructive Weapon", the Nuclear Bomb. For a long time, countries armed themselves with these "Weapons of Mass Destruction" and despite the efforts of protestors and peacekeepers, countries refused to rid of themselves of their weapons. The arms race for Nuclear weapons lasted for over 82 years, and in 2027, it was predicted that a Third World War would erupt and would cause the end of civilization. These predictions turned out to be right, and in 2050, the world fell into the Third World War. It was the most destructive event since the Holocaust. Causing the deaths of 10.5 billion people. The Nuclear fallout affected most of the world, and the destruction that the war wreaked caused the Earth to loose a lot of its oceans. And many lands became unlivable due to Nuclear Fallout.

When the war finally ended in 2072, only 22,402,200 km2 of ocean remained and was named the Kazan Ocean. It was located in the middle of what was once the Pacific Ocean, just off the coast of the former Americas. It was enclosed on all sides by dead lands—now named the Dark Fringes—that were infested with Nuclear Fallout from the war, dead lands that stretched out and engulfed the rest of the world. Within that ocean remained only two lands, one was the small island—which was divided into four provinces—named Aldelle, with a population of 7.5 million. The only other land with life was the much larger Kingdom of Talazail, with a larger population of 16 Million. But despite a remaining population of 23.5 million, few people were hopeful. After the loss of so many, the world was still not without scars, many of those who remained were sick from the radioactive poisoning due to the nuclear exposure from the bombs. Those who weren't dying from their sickness were dying from hunger or murdered in crimes such as robbery. With no money and no food, these remaining people had a hard time recreating their civilizations. 30 years passed before civilization was rebuilt and technology had returned, and although there was peace in that time, the deaths of 17.3 million people further diminished the spirits of those who remained. With a population of 6.5 million people, many thought that there could finally be real peace, like there had been before the time of weapons. But they were mistaken, for after another 43 years, another Arms Race began. It started in Aldelle, in the Province of Aelvale. The government of Aelvale had created a new weapon, a bomb that fed off the lives of plants, animals and even humans around it. Before it went off it looked like a harmless ball of metal—a ball that could range from the size of a walnut to the size of a small horse—but once activated, it drained the life of any living thing within its radius, turned it into energy, energy that was used to fuel the entire of Aelvale. This bomb was named, the Reaper.

Once the rest of the world had heard of the terrible things that Aelvale was doing, they sent them an ultimatum. Stop or war would be declared on them. Aelvale declined the ultimatum and war had begun. It last for 10 years. And for a long time, Aelvale had the upper hand. Thousands died in Reaper explosions, lands became barren, but the worst event of all was something known as "The Shattering." When the Kingdom of Talazail was shattered from it's state of whole and broken into several pieces. One chunk of the Kingdom drifted several kilometers from its original place, a million humans had lost their lives in this event.; all to power a single province's schemes for control. Finally, after a decade of death and defeat, after a total of 3.3 million lives lost, the combined forces of Crobank, Kraya, Ostham and the remaining survivors of Talazail devised a plan to destroy Aelvale once and for all. The plan involved the simultaneous destruction of 300 weapon caches—each containing a large store of Reaper Bombs—262 Reaper factories, and 1000 power plants that used the power of the lives stored within Reaper bombs. This plan required the sacrifice of 1500 soldiers. Once willing candidates who wished to end this war once and for all were found, bombs were set in place at each of the planned locations in Aelvale. From there, the 1500 soldiers who were set to sacrifice themselves for the good of the whole world waited for the morning. The morning of June 16, 2155, the day that would be known as the end of the Fourth World War; the day that would also be known as the destruction of Aelvale. Once the bombs in each of the locations went off, it created a chain reaction of explosions. This chain caused a mass explosion that destroyed all of Aelvale. Leaving a massive, circular crater of barren, destroyed land in the center of Aldelle, right where Aelvale once stood.

After the war ended, a treaty was signed between the remaining people of Talazail, Crobank, Ostham and Kraya. They agreed that their armies would not exceed 100, 000 members and that only guns, cannons and swords were allowed within their military. They were also in agreement that no new weapon technologies would be researched or developed. 60 years after the end of the Fourth World War, in the year 2215, the world now has a population of 2.5 million people, but it has not yet recovered from the effects of the last war. And what's worse is that over 2 million people who were affected from Nuclear Fallout in the Third World War and the fallout from the Aelvale Explosion during the Fourth World War have begun to amass forces around the edges of the Dark Fringes—the unlivable lands that surround the Kazan Ocean on all sides. On top of all that, another Arms Race has begun among the three remaining provinces of Aldelle. Ostham, Kraya and Crobank have broken the treaty and begun growing their armies, developing new weapons and methods of war and the remaining survivors of Talazail—now known as the Broken Lands—are too weak and too few to stop them. With the threat of war from all sides and tensions starting to break the world apart, many fear the outbreak of the Fifth, and what many people believe will be the last, World War. For many fear the death of all the human species will be imminent after this war is over.


	2. Chapter 1: A Dream Come True

Chapter 1: A Dream Come True

Cristen walked through the crowded, dead end streets of Bellton. His long black trench coat was placed over his shoulders, head together by a single golden chain. Beneath it he wore a white dress shirt with frilled sleeves and an extended collar. He also wore a pair of black dress pants and heavy black boots. Two gun holsters hung from each side of his waist, and two, jet-black revolvers sat in each of them. Cristen's hair was silver, and it hung down over his face and down the back of his neck in messy strands. His eyes were thin and a pale green. He almost always scowled or glared, and rarely ever smiled. Cristen turned the corner, his eyes set dead ahead towards his goal. The people he passed in the streets regarded Cristen with fear, partially because he looked intimidating, like he was about to kill someone, and also because of the reputation he had earned. Cristen was one of Aldelle's top bounty hunters. He was known as a heartless killer, he was known to kill whom he had to, and would fight to the end to bring back his bounty. Cristen stopped outside of a small metal building. The amount of people in the streets had dwindled to almost zero, and Cristen was the only one standing in the metal road. Cristen looked at the sign above the building, it read "The Mermaid Lounge. Bar and Strip Club" and a naked mermaid basking on the rocks in a seductive position—made of several tubes of neon lights—was placed besides the writing. He gave a small smile pushed open the hinged door. As Cristen entered the club, he was greeted by a wave of loud, seductive music. The floor, walls, ceiling and furniture inside of the club were all jet-black, making the place look even darker than it was; flashing, multi-colored lights offered some minimal lighting. Several round tables were placed all over the bar, and long silver poles protruded from the center of the tables and stretched all the way to ceiling. Many scantily women danced seductively on these poles as hordes of men crowded around the tables to watch.

Topless waiters who wore only panties and boots for clothing carried trays of alcoholic drinks to all of the patrons. Cristen gave a serious smile at the sight, "Home sweet home," he said over the loud music. Cristen knew anything he said would be heard only by himself, because everyone else was too preoccupied with the strippers or couldn't here him over the music. A topless waitress in a bright pink thong and black leather boots walked up to him, her face was covered in a lot of makeup and her long blond hair fell past her shoulders in loose curls. She smiled seductively at Cristen and walked her fingers up his chest, "Well, hello hot stuff," she said, pressing her half naked body up against Cristen's, "What can I do for you today? Would you like to join one of the other tables and watch the show? Or would someone like you prefer a V.I.P. room with one of our call girls? Their services are guaranteed to _please_…if you catch my drift." Cristen backed up slightly, and the woman backed up a step. "V.I.P. room please," he said, "With Aiya, if she's available?" The waitress smiled, "Oh, so you're the one she's been waiting for?" she asked, "Mmmmm, I can see why…she's in the back. You know where." Cristen waved in thanks and walked through the bar, as he reached the back of it he came to a long hallway.

It was just as black as the rest of the bar, but was light by blue lamps, placed at even intervals throughout the hall. Two doors stood on Cristen's left and right, and also stretched down the hall at even intervals. Cristen went through the door on his direct left, and gently closed it behind him. The room he entered was a small, rectangular room. On one end was a raised stage that took up about a qurter of the room; a red curtain covered it at this time. The stage then extended out into a long table with a rounded end that stretched to just before the door. Red satin seats lined the wall and stretched from the stage to the end of the table. Cristen too his seat on the left of the table and slid about halfway down so that he was seated in front of the center of the table. As he sat down the lights dimmed a bit and the red curtains slowly raised, and behind them stood a darkly tanned girl in a small, black bra and a black thong, wrapped around a silver pole. Her hair was dark black and was raised in a high ponytail that went down to between her shoulder blades. Whatever hair wasn't put up in a ponytail hung down and went to her jaw; her bangs were evenly parted in two in front of her forehead. The girl had green cat like eyes, and as for the rest of her physical features, she was incredibly curvy and well endowed. Cristen smiled and relaxed in his seat, this was the Aiaya he remembered. Her outfit revealed most of her body, especially her breasts and butt. Aiya smiled sensually at Cristen and started to dance around the pole in a sexual way. She rose up her knees and tightened them around the pole, and using them as her support, spun around the pole and stopped as she faced Cristen. Aiya then slid down the pole, so that she was on all fours, her hand grasped tightly on the pole, she leaned forward and licked it seductively with her tongue. As she stood up again, she slowly undid the small straps that held her bra together, and slowly her bra fell from her body, revealing her bare breasts. Aiya smiled and winked, and walked over towards Cristen.

She danced in front of him and as she did, removed her thong, and stood there dancing naked for Cristen. As Aiya stopped dancing, she sat down and placed her legs on either side of Cristen where he sat. Her legs spread wide open, Aiya smile, "Don't you want me?" she said sensually, "Big boy?" Cristen simply sat there with a small, yet still, serious smile. Aiya slid herself off the table and onto Cristen's lap, as she rubbed her herself slowly back and forth on his lap. Aiya slowly unbuttoned Cristen's shirt and when she finished, she pressed herself up against his well-built chest. Rubbing her voluptuous breasts against his muscles. Aiya stopped grinding her body against Cristen's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Aiya brought her face close to his and smiled, "Mmmm, is that your gun? Or are you just happy to see me?" she asked seductively. For the first time, Cristen spoke, his voice was deep but cool, it had the air of sophistication, but also an air of experience and harshness. "I'm always happy to see an old friend Aiya," he replied, smiling genuinely—a rare thing for him. Aiya smiled and took her naked body off of Cristen, sitting on the table again; she crossed her legs and leaned back on the table. As she reached up to her breasts as if trying to get something that was once stored in her bra, she frowned, remembering she was still naked. Aiya leaned forward—her breasts hanging eyelevel with Cristen—and reached into Cristen's pocket. She rummaged around for a bit, pausing for a few seconds to smile playfully, "You weren't lying," she said, "You _are_ happy to see me. To bad you had to speak so soon, I wouldn't have minded going a little longer knowing what waited for me now." Cristen rolled his eyes, "Are you always this horny?" he asked, "Not that you're not sexy or anything. But it seems like even when I'm here on personal business—" Aiya cut him, "Which is always," she added before Cristen continued, "—you seem to always have sex on your mind." Finished Cristen.

Aiya leaned back, pulled a pack of cigarettes from Cristen's pocket, pulling two cigarettes out and tossing one cigarette to Cristen she said, "Well, you do remember how we met don't you?" she said winking, "You were my first client, and my first time. It's hard to forget someone so..._gifted_, like yourself." Cristen rolled his eyes again and caught the cigarette; placing it in his mouth he pulled out a lighter and lit it. After a long drag from the cigarette, he leaned forward and lit Aiya's cigarette for her. "Well I'm not saying it wasn't fun," replied Cristen, "And lord knows you were just as amazing and 'gifted' as I am. But it doesn't mean that we have to bring it up all the time." Aiya frowned and crossed her arms; she turned her back towards Cristen and pouted. "Well, maybe I just won't do my little intro for you anymore," she said, "You know I only do them this good for you, because you're a good friend. But if you don't appreciate it…" Cristen laughed and took another drag from his cigarette, tapping the end of it gently as to knock the excess ash off. "Now, I didn't say I don't appreciate it," he said putting his hand on Aiya's shoulder, "I love your intros, they're very…_stimulating_, but I did come here to tell you some big news."

Aiya smiled and turned back to face Cristen, rolling on to her stomach so that her breasts were showcased to Cristen. Aiya took a puff from her cigarette and blew the smoke into Cristen's face, "Oh yeah?" she asked in a tone just above a whisper, "And what's that?" Cristen smiled, "You'll have to wait and find out now," he answered. Aiya frowned, "Aww, come on, tell me? Please?" she begged, then she gave a quick smile and said, "I'll let you have your way with me if you do." Cristen laughed as he stood up and doused his cigarette in an ashtray by the door. "Nah, you'd let me have that anyway," he said, "Meet me in the hangar down the street in twenty minutes, I'll show you then." Aiya frowned, "Fine, let me get dressed and change into something a little more street safe," she said, "But, why twenty minutes? The garage is a two minute walk and I can get dressed in ten." Cristen smiled as he opened the door, "I need to go take care of my erection," he said. Aiya smiled and winked as she stood up, "Oh," she said, "Why not let me help you with that? It's my fault anyway." Cristen laughed, "Next time, I promise." He said as he left. Aiya smiled as he walked from the room and closed the door behind him, "I'm holding you to that." She called after him. Aiya's smile widened as she turned to gather her clothes, she couldn't wait to see what Cristen's surprise was.

I hope you enjoyed the first half of the first chapter and the prologue. Again, this is ONLY A TEST to see the readers reactions and opinions. I plan on writing this story further, but what to know what you guys think before I do. I will still continue to write my Dragon Warriors story, regardless of the success/failure of this story. If you could tell me what you think in a review after reading this, that would be great. And just a note: This story is meant to be much more adult than my other ones, and is purposely and explicitly 18+ so for those who have a problem with that, just letting you know it's purposeful.


	3. Chapter 1: A Dream Come True Part 2

Chapter 1: A Dream Come True (Part 2)

Aiya walked into the hangar, the whole place seemed to be made of metal grate floors and metal railings. The whole place was at least 4 stories high, and each level was reserved for a different Airship and it's crew. Aiya looked around and sighed, "He's late," she said, "Taking care of his erection shouldn't take that long…I wonder where he could-" Aiya was cut off as Cristen's voice travelled down from a nearby set of stairs, instructing her to come to the top floor. Aiya did as Cristen told her, and as she reached the top floor, she saw Cristen. She smiled as she saw her friend, "Hey babe," said Aiya as Cristen walked over to greet her. Babe was a name she'd always called Cristen, even from the beginning of their friendship. "What is it you wanted to show me?" Cristen smiled, "Firstly," he said, "I thought you said you were going to put clothes on?" Aiya looked down at herself, she was wearing extremely short, daisy duke shorts—which allowed the brim of her underwear to peak out—a skimpy orange bra, and a white sweater that was so short that it stopped above her belly button and was unzipped to just below her breasts—revealing her bust and her bra. Aiya shrugged, "I did put clothes on," she said with a wink, "Don't you like them? I put them on just for you." Cristen laughed, "You're sex obsessed," he said jokingly. To anyone but Aiya and Cristen, they would seem like soul mates and lovers, but in fact, the flirting and sexual advances were jokes, acts of a weird and twisted friendship that only they understood. Aiya eyed a nearby barrel and hoisted herself onto it, sitting on it with her legs cross. She leaned forward slightly and looked at Cristen, "So, sexy, what's your big surprise?" she asked, "It isn't a romantic night alone is it? That would definitely explain the 'big' part of it."

Cristen rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Look behind me," he said, "I finally fulfilled my dream." Cristen stepped to the side and Aiya looked at what he had wanted her too. And her jaw dropped as she gasped. Behind Cristen, docked in the hangar, was a large, black and silver airship. It had a long slender body with a pointed tip, and a rounded area that expanded towards the back, and an upside down, T-shaped wing was attached to the very back of the body. The rounded area was surrounded by glass; Aiya figured that that was the cockpit. On the underside of the body was a build in cannon. Small, automated gun turrets peppered the top of the body. On either side of the body—attached by thick support beams—were two large, cylindrical engines. Each of them had large fans in the front and smaller exhaust ports in the back. Two long, large, curved blades lined the outer edge of the engines, presumably used to slice through rocks and enemy ships in flight. Aiya's tried to speak, but all she managed to get out was, "How?" Cristen looked at the ship and exhaled triumphantly, "I saved up my tabs from past kills, and after about three years of saving, I've finally bought this." Aiya smiled, her composure returning, "I'm happy for you babe," she said, "You've always wanted to buy an Airship to call your own so you can go on adventures and see the world. Do you know where you're adventuring off to first?"

Cristen smiled, "Where _we're_ adventuring off to," he said, "Imagine it Aiya. You and I best friends, explorers, adventurers; travelling the world together." Aiya looked at Cristen as if he was crazy, "I can't just leave!" she said, "We don't even have a crew to fly this thing! Plus I have a job here, I have clients-" Cristen cut her off, "I can fly this thing with you, it's not hard. Come on, I always said if I was going I'd be going with you," he said, "You're by best friend Aiya, I wouldn't feel right if I went on without you." Aiya thought for a second, but then smiled coyly, "Only if you promise we'll have our alone time together," she said smiling, "And I'm also going to collect on that promise you made me when you left earlier." Cristen smiled, "I always keep a promise," he said, "Alright, we'll have our alone time. Just you and me, _and_ you can collect on your promise." Aiya smiled and cheered, "Yay!" she cheered, "I can't wait. When do we leave? What should I pack?" Cristen laughed and turned back to admire his ship, his back to Aiya, "We leave in three days," he said, "Enough time for you to quit your job and pack all of your belongings." Aiya smiled, "You _know_ the only belongings I have are a wardrobe of twenty sexy outfits and lingerie." Cristen smiled and gave a small look over his shoulder at Aiya, "I know," he said, "That's why I said it." Aiya purred as she slid off the barrel and walked towards the stairs, "Well then, I'll get started on my packing then." She said in a whispering, sensual tone, "You'd better stay warmed up while I'm gone, babe." Cristen laughed as Aiya walked down the stairs and out the door, into the streets. As he leaned forward on the railing, looking at his airship, he realized that he'd finally be doing what he'd always wanted to do. Travelling and exploring, and he'd be doing it with his best friend in the world, Aiya. However, something inside of Cristen's gut seemed to wriggle every time he thought of Aiya, especially thoughts of him and her alone. But Cristen simply shrugged it off, dismissing it as nerves before the voyage. Cristen sighed and walked towards his ship, there were still a lot of things that needed to be prepared before take off, and Cristen was the only one who could do them. Smiling Cristen picked up a wrench and an electro-spanner and began working on the engine, quietly humming to himself and thinking, 'Three more days. Three more days 'til freedom.'


	4. Note to Readers and Fans

Even though no reviews were submitted to this story, I have judged by the story traffic that it seems popular enough. I will continue with this story, and until then I will post the second half of the first chapter as well. This story will not be continued till my other series is finished, but as soon as Book 6 of Dragon Warriors is finished, I will continue to work on the Shattered Earth.


End file.
